


A Day to Remember

by whiteleander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dunno what else to tag, F/M, im just so awful with tagging sorry, this is my second actual bucky fanfic so I'm rather terrified posting it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and 40s!Bucky are at an art exhibition when Bucky comments on an abstract painting: ‘that's definitely a penis.’</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://mitsouparker.tumblr.com/post/120207808481/10-aus-i-would-really-like-to-read-1-i-need-to"><em>this specific prompt</em></a>, idea not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some ‘cute+funny+little filthy’ type of a one shot, but my hands slipped and this is the result. I'm not actually satisfied with how it turned out, especially the end is what bugs me but I couldn't rewrite it, so I just decided to upload it and don't sit on it anymore.
> 
> Oh and kudos to my beta and friend for the title, I didn't have any idea, so a big thank you for her.

“Come on, Bucky!” You basically drag your date into the museum. You're seeing an exhibition about abstract art, and you're just super excited for you love art of every sort.

 

A wide smile spreads across Bucky’s face as he's staring at you, he's always found your obsession with art so _cute_ , but frankly, he just loves when you talk about your passion with a bright smile on your face and your eyes glisten like precious gems.

Spending only ten minutes walking around the most fancy paintings of all times, you already notice how _bored_ Bucky is, although he's trying his best not showing it for he just doesn't want to hurt your feelings.

 

You feel your chest fill up with warmth—you're so charmed for he’s still come with you to this exhibition, when he could be doing a lot of other things on his last day before he has to go to Italy.

 

Your heart drops thinking about the love of your life having to go back to war, but you try to shrug all depressing feelings off—you want to stay in the present and enjoy your time together, while you're still together.

 

You are about to suggest Bucky that you could just go somewhere else, when he leans closer to you, and whispers in your ear.

 

“Do you see that one over there?” You automatically look in the direction he's nodding his head at. He's hinting at a large painting across the room. “That's definitely a _penis_.”

 

You can't help but giggle out loud—drawing a lot of people’s attention to you, and making them give you killer looks, and shushing you to stay silent at a museum. You don't mind though, you've always been Papa’s good girl, actually you've never had a boyfriend before and your dad wasn't as fond of your date as you, but you just feel so _alive_ with Bucky—you just know he's the one.

 

He's such a flirt, yet he has never made any moves trying to get you laid, and he's never been disrespectful or pushy, despite all those dirty jokes he just has to tease you with at every given opportunity, but you don't mind ‘cause it always makes you laugh like you never did before.

 

Actually, you always wondered secretly how you managed to draw the Sergeant’s attention since you've mostly been a shy girl who never misbehaves, always arrives home in time and never gets into any trouble. Your parents have made you promise that you wouldn't have sex until you get married, but standing next to your super handsome boyfriend—adding the fact that you probably won't see him for months—just builds up thick lust in you, but you've actually been craving him for the first time you met.

 

“Do you wanna go somewhere else where there are lesser people around?” You ask him, trying to be flirty but Bucky doesn't seem to receive your signals or notice how _turned on_ his uniform is making you.

 

“You mean the library?” He cracks you up again, people tell you off to stay silent but you don't listen to them anymore. Your parents would totally be appalled hearing about your behaviour but you just don't care—you take Bucky's hand and gently pull him out of the building.

  


“Have I told you how incredibly gorgeous you look in this dress?” The compliment makes your cheek turn red and a shy smile spreads across your face, which makes Bucky's heart skip a beat and it just takes his breath away how beautiful you are.

 

You're sitting at a bar, a little away from the crowd but it's still not just the two of you. Actually you don't know what to do, you've expected Bucky to try to make a move on the last day you can spend together but he's been acting all sweet so far, which makes you love him even more.

 

Something pops in your head, you shift closer to Bucky on your seat, trying to whisper seductively, “And have I told you before, _Sergeant_ , how dashing you look in this uniform?” Bucky's all surprised seeing your flirty side basically for the very first time. You feel a little bit like a minx but it's your boyfriend you're trying to seduce, and not some random dude on the streets.

 

“Makes me wanna just... _tear it off you_.” Your fingers gently trail over the fabric of his collar, you also touch Bucky's neck, which makes him shiver.

 

“I think we definitely need to go to a place where's lesser people around…” He pulls you up from your seat and escorts you out of the bar.

  


You imagined a thousand times what your first time with a man would be like, but not in your wildest dreams did you ever expect Bucky to be this gentle and caring. He basically put his own needs secondary and only wanted to treat you like a princess—who you actually felt like being in his arms while he placed sweet kisses all over your face.

 

“I wanted our first time together to be perfect,” he admits while giving gentle kisses on your lips.

 

“But it's perfect,” you smile at him widely as your bodies join and you start to move together in a synchronised rhythm. “I love you.” You raise your hand to caress his face and eventually trail your fingers through his sexy, short brown hair.

  
“I love you too,” he smiles back at you, and it's the most gorgeous he's ever been. You want to remember him like this forever—looking at you with sincere love showing in his eyes and the brightest smile on his handsome face.


End file.
